Letters to a Fallen Brother
by Gallifrey Girl 9
Summary: Michelangelo needs to sort out his thoughts. So what does he do? He writes letters to his lost brother. How will his family handle this? How will this change their lives forever? CHARACTER DEATH... if you want there to be ;) Sad story but I'm proud of it! *art by Sneefee*
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I was so excited by all the favorites and reviews that I got another idea! Thanks to everyone who did, you made me feel really welcomed and accepted here! This one is a chapter story; each is a letter so they're going to be short. I got two reviews on my last story so my goal is three. Whoever does that will get a smiley face!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, 'cause if I did, I would never put them through this.**

* * *

Dear Bro,

I can't believe I'm writing this. I just needed to get my thoughts in order and maybe, somehow, you will be able to read them and send me some magic spiritual help. I doubt it though. You know why? Cuz you're not here anymore. I know you'd never leave me, or any of us, but I can't get over the fact you're… _dead._ There I said it! You're dead and I can't believe how much I miss you. Please come back. Oh, I wish you would come back.

It's only been a day. Yesterday was the day your life was taken from us. Please tell me, bro, how I'm supposed to live the rest of my life if I have a hard time with one day! Your death is hard on everyone, not just me. No one has come out of their room yet. Mourning on their own, I guess. Even Master Splinter! So you know what that means? It means no one is here to comfort me! I'm alone, and you know I hate that.

You used to be here, but now you're not. I can feel your presence. It hasn't left; I know that for sure. I just wish you were here for real.

Do me a favor. Don't be dead. You've defied death on a daily basis! Just please, one more show. For me?

Love Always,

Mikey

* * *

**So that's the first one! Do you know which brother died? No? Well I guess you'll have to wait. I already know! So the more favorites and reviews I get the faster I'll put the next one up! Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited to post another chapter! Rereading the first letter I realized it isn't that good; I've been reading it as a whole. It gets better, I promise! I'm getting a lot of favorites and reviews on my previous story, ****_Forgive but Can't Forget_****, which is super awesome! Thanks to everyone, even though you might not see this.**  
**So ****_Talon3_**** made their guess! Are they right? This letter will narrow it down for sure. I was trying to keep the first one vague. If you know the turtles, this might be really easy, it might be harder. Hopefully it isn't****_ totally_**** obvious. Master Splinter is really hard for me in these types of situations: I'm not sure what he would be doing. So he's mentioned, but he isn't a big part.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, but it would be a lot of fun to have a pet turtle!**

* * *

Dear Bro,

It's been three days now and I finally came out of my room. The rest of us are still here too, even Donny. Poor him: he's the one who took care of your body and now has you-it in the lab. I can tell by his eyes that you're really dead; there's been no change. I was holding on to the last shred of hope, I guess. He just sits there and sips on his coffee. I think he's had a lot of that nowadays. I can smell the incense coming from Master Splinter's room. He's meditating; gosh, I wish I could meditate. Maybe I could somehow get closer to you.

The other one? Well, you can guess: He's in the dojo. He's been in there a while now. He blames himself for what happened, you know? I'm not surprised. I kinda blame him too. If it wasn't for him, you'd still be alive. I can't blame him that much though, you did save his life. I guess if you thought it was worth sacrificing your life for him, I shouldn't be that mad.

I kinda am though.

Love Always,

Mikey

* * *

**Yay! Please keep being awesome readers to a newbie! I have one review, can I get to three? I'm still giving out a smiley face to the third reviewer! So who is it: Raph or Leo? Being in the dojo all day and feeling guilty; it could be either of them! Poor Mikey, Donny, and *******! Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for not updating this sooner. I've had some school stuff going on. Anyway, this letter will reveal which brother died! I got one vote for Raph and two votes for Leo. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Last chance to take a guess before it's revealed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, but if I did... well, let's just say it's a good thing I don't!**

* * *

Dear Bro,

So, we just had your funeral. We took you up to the farmhouse and buried you there. It was nice. You couldn't ask for a better funeral.

I can't cry anymore. I'm all out of tears. Donny hugs me and tries to comfort me, but it's too late. I'm beyond comfort now. I shrugged him off and walked inside. I couldn't take the weird feel in the air anymore, you know?

I looked out the window and saw Raph is still by your grave. I think he's crying, but I'm not sure. I wouldn't blame him for that though.

I only blame him for your death.

He was the one who wanted to go into that warehouse looking for a fight. He was the one who disobeyed your order. I always knew that one time his rebel streak would be the destruction of us all. Guess I was right. Gosh, I wish I wasn't. He doesn't deserve to live while you're dead. I look at him and see you dead.

I can still feel you. I want to make sure you know that I can tell you haven't left us. I just can't smile anymore. I'm sorry, I know the thing you'd want the most would be for me to smile. But I can't. I haven't talked either. I don't want to talk in a world without you, I think. I don't see the point in talking anymore.

I love you, Leo. I hate the world I live in now that you're not here with me.

Love Always,

Mikey

* * *

**Aw, I killed Leo! I always felt like it wouldn't be right if one of the others went first. I feel like, for him, he would ****_have _****to die first; and I also pictured him dying, not because of a mistake, but for one of his brothers. Everyone's has to admit Raph would be the one to get into that sort of trouble too! I made him cry too! Sorry Raph and Leo lovers (including myself).**

**So now Mikey won't talk. I wonder how the rest of the family's going to cope. Tell me how mad you are at me in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been sick and then we had a bunch of snow, which we never have! It's funny: before when other authors said they didn't update because they were sick, I kept thinking that's the perfect time to write. I get why now... Anyway, here's the new letter! Now you know who it is, the story will start picking up a little more. I'm still loving all the reviews and such for my first story. Thank you guys! I'm curious though: people keep following it, is that because they're expecting more? 'Cause it is an oneshot, so... could someone answer that for me?**

**Disclaimer: I brag to all my friends that I own the TMNT, but I really don't**

* * *

Dear Bro,

You'd think that after a month that it would be easier. Bro, that could never be more wrong.

Master Splinter barely leaves his room now, from the age that finally caught up to him. I make sure to bring him tea and food.

Donny's not any better off than me. I'm pretty sure that he officially replaced all his blood with coffee, and he hasn't been eating anything that I've seen. He tries to get me to talk, or he tries to talk to me. I think it's his way of coping. He couldn't fix you so now he wants to try to fix me. Too bad I'm already too far gone.

Raph? I bring the food to the dojo. He barely sleeps and every time I see him he's pounding away on that punching bag. I secretly think he wishes that punching bag was him, and every punch would hit him instead. I don't blame him anymore, I only feel indifference.

None of us said goodbye. I think that's what hurts all of us the most. Your death was so sudden it took all of our strength to snap out of it and get out of there alive. I don't know what hurts Raph the most: you dying because of him or knowing that you sacrificed your life for his when all he's ever done is give you shit.

I wish I told you how much I love you more. I didn't say it enough. I didn't deserve you. I'm sorry.

I can't forget your death. I can't enjoy life with your death looming over me. I see you in the calm breeze; I see you in the silence; I see you in every vibrant color and every fluid movement of a body. I can't help it.

When you died: I think we all died with you.

Mikey

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to update soon so please fav and review. Until then, stay fantastic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New update! Yay! So people were asking how Leo died, and at first I thought I shouldn't put that in because Mikey would think that Leo wouldn't need to know that. You know, because it happened to him. But I did add that. You'll know next letter. Hopefully this is all playing out like I hoped! I wrote these all in advance, so if you want me to add some additional in: this is the time. Once I get to one of the future letters, I can't add more or it won't make sense. So if anyone wants me to add a specific thing or elaborate on a small detail, let me know!**

**Thank you****_ Rose Black Dragon_**** for your reviews on each of my chapters! What you said was exactly the message I wanted you to receive so thanks for letting me know I'm getting my message across. Thanks also****_ myscout14_**** for your review too! It's super cool when one of the writers you adore and follow their stories is reading yours! Keep updating on your ****_Missing Leo_**** story! You really know how to make a Leo-lover have a ton of feels.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them so I write these disclaimers to say that I own nothing. But when I find a genie's lamp, you should know this will be one of my first wishes!**

* * *

Dear Leo,

Donny officially diagnosed me with depression today. He makes sure I take my pills every day. Something for him to do, like I said.

He tried to tell me what exactly that meant, but I didn't hear him. I can't hear anything anymore. Everything is just words and sounds and blurs. I feel like the world is turning so fast that everything is just passing by and without comprehension. Everything just blows thought my empty mind and through my shattered heart.

I can't feel anything. I don't know anything. I don't think I want to anymore.

Raph struck out at Donny yesterday. I guess he was done putting the anger on the punching bad and wanted to blame someone else besides himself. Donny wasn't seriously hurt or anything, which is good. Raph just hasn't come out of his room since.

No matter what I may feel towards Raph, I can't lose another brother, I just can't. I'm going to check on him. Be right back.

…

I thought something like this would happen. I knew that he'd get tired of taking it out on himself mentally and would want to make it physical. I made sure to tell Donny. When I say I told Donny, I just went into the lab, pointed at Raph's room, and made cutting motions on my arm. Donny got what I was telling him instantly and ran to Raph's room. I hope he gets better soon.

I can't lose another brother.

Mikey

* * *

**Ahh Turtle Feels! I feel like the turtles are gonna start hunting me down now (kinda like they do with other writers) so I'm going to start packing! Do something like fav, review, or follow so I know you like this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup 21st century humans! How're y'all doing? I'm good! I was going to update sooner but I was hoping that Chapter 5 would get some reviews ans stuff, but sadly, it didn't get what I was hoping for. I wanted to give a big thanks to _Pandora449_ for your awesome reviews on my chapters! This chapter's for you! It's going to explain what happened to Leo. So, without further ado!**

* * *

Dear Leo,  
Raph's doing better. Donnie's helping him a lot, and that helps Donnie. We're slowly picking up the pieces of our life. I can't though. It still hurts just as much and I don't know how to fix it. I don't want to go to Donnie for help. First, because I'm still not speaking; and second, because I remember I used to go to you first.  
Should I write about how you died? You kinda already know...  
It was just a normal day; we had pizza and were off on our nightly patrol. I was having fun running around and teasing Raph. He got mad (like that never happens) and he started chasing me. We got to this old warehouse and saw a bunch of Foot doing some suspicious stuff. Raph wanted to instantly go down there and, "Break up their little party". There were a ton of them. I tried to tell him to wait for you and Donnie and – lo and behold – he didn't listen to me. He jumped down and I thought it would be better to help him instead of waiting for you and Donny; there were a decent amount of them and I knew you wouldn't be too far behind. Next thing I know you guys are there and we're all fighting like we should: together. You kept yelling at Raph about how hotheaded he was. We all regret that now, Raph especially. If I were in his place, I'd be cutting too.  
We were fighting like normal until I heard a scream. I didn't see what happened but I see Raph over your body. I didn't know you were dead at that time, but when I saw the look in Raph's eyes, I was certain. I blanked on what else happened until I saw a Foot soldier holding something and Donnie yelling, "Bomb!" It already felt like a bomb went off in my mind. Everything sounded like it was in the distance and I swear I heard ringing. I couldn't move; I couldn't do anything. Raph grabbed me and we ran out of the warehouse. It exploded. We couldn't even recover your body. We buried your mask in the casket. That was the only thing Raph and Donnie could find in the wreckage. I couldn't go back to help them look. I don't want to picture what happened to your body.  
Raph later told us what happened: that you took a fatal hit for him and died instantly. Leo: you selfless bastard. Donnie said I went into major shock and didn't respond to anything for hours after.  
It's obvious why Raph was completely distraught, huh. All of us were. Shell, I still am.  
Master Splinter, Raph, and Donnie are starting to heal. Me? I just... I don't know. I don't know a lot of things anymore.  
Mikey

* * *

**So that was chapter 6! Please leave me something so that I know people are reading! If you do I'll give you an internet jelly baby! I was trying to write someone who was having depressed thoughts. If anyone has any idea how to do that better, I would love to hear it! Until next time!**


End file.
